The SS Chronicles
by Sylvia Sylverton
Summary: What’s this about a fifth Marauder, heart magic, a beautiful woman in love with the greasy git himself Severus Snape, and why is Draco “the bane of Harry’s existence” Malfoy suddenly starting to look delicious in those too tight wizarding robes? Has hell
1. Assumptions make an Ass out of U and Me

**Summary: **What's this about a fifth Marauder, heart magic, a beautiful woman in love with the greasy git himself Severus Snape, and why is Draco "the bane of Harry's existence" Malfoy suddenly starting to look delicious in those too tight wizarding robes? Has hell frozen over? No it's just Harry's 6th year and things will never be the same.

**Disclaimer:** Let's just say I don't own the _Harry Potter_ books and the likelihood of me owning it sometime in the near future is slim if next to none. Besides if I did own it book five would have never happened and Sirius/Remus along with Draco/Harry relationships would be canon.

**Rating:** This story is rated Pg-13 for future mentions of sex and language. In the future there is a character that is a highly sexual creature. However in the future I might have to up the rating as a precaution.

**Warning:** There is a quite a bit of **SLASH** in this story, get that there is boy- boy love. There is also past mentions of femslash. However I think it's hypocritical to warn people about slash. I mean what's the big deal love is love it's not like you have to warn people when the fic is het ooh people of the opposite or same sex are kissing big deal what you do in your own free time is your own business. But whatever I don't make the rules I just follow them. Flame me if you wish but if you dare flame me about this fic being slash I will do the following scream in frustration, curse you and your family, and feed the flame to an incredibly intimidating French poodle named Fifi.

**Spoilers:** This fic will mostly be AU however as much as it pains me to say Sirius will be dead in this story.

**A.N.:** Please let me know how this story is going in a review. No flames please, but constructive criticism is accepted. The thing is that this is a rewritten and reposted version of the story. I've been writing this story in my head for the better part of twenty months. Before now I had posted very sporadically basically whenever I felt like writing. But now that I'm done with my first year of college I have made a goal to write something every day a goal which I have kept for five days now. So if I can keep up writing up a storm then I should have a new chapter up every week. So wish me luck.

Chapter 1 Assumptions make an ass out of you and me

Harry Potter liked the night. It was only at night could he truly be free to be himself, not Harry Potter the boy who lived but Harry just plain Harry. It was funny in that ever so sadistic way that Harry at age seventeen wasn't old enough to drink, gamble or smoke but yet as far as everyone was concerned he was old enough to die for them. It was only at night deep in the dark when he was completely alone that he could admit that he felt anything other than utter abhorrence towards his so called "enemy of circumstances" the luscious Draco Malfoy.

Ever since the death of his godfather Sirius Black he had been having the strangest dreams, he was back at Hogwarts walking the lonely corridors at night and he stumbles upon a painting in a wing of the school that he has never seen before. The painting depicts a winter scene of a lone barren tree in the center its hollow entrails beckoning him forward while a woman's hauntingly beautiful voice whispers to him "Come and find me". Now if he had been an ordinary seventeen-year-old boy then this dream probably would have meant nothing at all. Freud dream psychologists might analyze the dream saying that the tree represents his inner self and the voice represents the "ideal" notion of boys finding their own fairytale princess that will wave her magic wand and suddenly every thing will be glorious. And the reason he was alone because he wasn't buying into all of that bullshit and conforming. Or else the dream might be saying that he just needed to get laid. You know you could never really tell when working with the interpretations of a sex fiend like Freud. However Harry Potter was not just an ordinary boy he was in fact a wizard. And when you through magic into the mix, the unexpected and unexplained tended to happen on a daily basis.

But now that he was back at Hogwarts for his sixth year and it was time for him to finally solve the mystery of the hidden woman. Garbed in his invisibility cloak he slowly made his way down the halls. He followed the secret path from his dreams into the west wing of the school and came up to the painting of the winter scene. He inspected the tree closely the tree really was hollow, but what looked like a hole in the center of the tree was in fact a tunnel. Now if Harry had been a girl from any other house then Gryffindor then he might have stood back for a few minutes to ponder his next course of action. However he was a boy and a Gryffindor at that and while Gryffindor's were known for their bravery they weren't exactly known for their patience in fact you could say that toddlers with weak bladders were more patient then he was. So it only seemed natural for Harry to follow the tunnel his curious disposition was practically forcing him to. The tunnel was dank, dark, and dirty and very cramped now anyone else would have had trouble making it completely through without leaving some odd body part behind, but in the grand scheme of things who really needs their left pinkie. However after years of neglect enforced on him by the Dursleys and that dreaded cupboard left him spry and incredibly limber this coupled with the fact that his great great aunt twice removed Eubigenia Potter was a world class gymnast slash circus performer whose forte was contorting her body into the weirdest shapes known to man, made it incredibly easy for Harry to travel down the tunnel quickly.

After seeing the pitiful state of the tunnel anyone would assume that any room that it might lead to could only be as dreary if not drearier then the tunnel itself, however they would be wrong. Because the room reinforced the universal truth that assumptions can only make an ass out of you and me. The room was cheery, rustic, homey and quite simply breathtaking. Adorning the walls was a forest scene so realistic that it invited the viewers in, candles floated everywhere on fluffy clouds. In the center of the room was a king sized bed covered by a flower quilt. On the bed laid a myriad of pillows the varying colors of the rainbow that appeared to be softer then marshmallows. And on top of the pillows the most beautiful woman he had ever seen laid sleeping peacefully. Corkscrew curls the color of dusk framed her heart shaped face, her milky white skin unblemished immaculate, pale in comparison to her surprisingly glowing rosy hue cheeks, and her plump lips the color of wine were in a delectable pout, as if she was having an unpleasant dream where things just weren't going her way, were just begging to be kissed. He leaned down and kissed her awake.

**Author's Note:** Love it, hate it? Please let me know in a review. Constructive criticism is accepted but please no flaming. Also I should have a new chapter tomorrow.Here are the two reviews that I got for the original story. Review from Quills 'N Ink: Very interesting and I hope to see more soon. Review from KeyvieSnape: Interesting I hope you continue!


	2. Sleeping Beauty Awakens

**Disclaimer and Warnings:** See first chapter

Chapter Two: Sleeping Beauty Awakens

When we left off last chapter Harry was about to kiss the woman of his _dreams _now if this had been a fairy tale the two would be half way to Tahiti right now to celebrate their honeymoon. However this was not a fairy tale, it was true life and what Harry would soon learn that all of the good things in life never fell into your lap that easily you have to work for them. But enough with those pesky morals and on with the story. What actually happened was that as soon as he kissed his cherub she awoke extremely pissed and confused "Who the hell are you?" she exclaimed while kicking his gonads. He knew one thing for sure he certainly wouldn't be having children any time soon. He opened his mouth ready to explain who he was but before he could mutter a word she started ranting in an almost incoherent mumble. "Where are they?" "They said that they would be here to wake me up." "Oh, well they must have got caught up with the baby." "Good thing that boy was here to wake me up without him who knows how long I would have been asleep." "That boy hmm, Oh my gosh did I just do what I think I did." To Harry she exclaimed, "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine, I'll live I think."

"You know I feel awful about that. I really am sorry I was having the worst nightmare ever; my best friends were dead and I was completely powerless there was nothing I could do about it. And when I opened my eyes and saw you a complete stranger I feared for the worse. But I realize now that you wouldn't be able to hurt me the magic wouldn't let you and besides you wouldn't have been able to get in if your intentions weren't pure. Oh how rude of me, I'm Sessilily (pronounced like Cessily) by the way." She held out her hand for him to shake it.

Of course with the attention span of an ape Harry had pretty much tuned her out at the word sorry. To any on looking person Harry gave the appearance of someone deeply enthralled but after years of hanging out with Hermione and her tendency to blab on about _Hogwarts: A History_ book and SPEW for all of these years he had perfected a method of listening without actually hearing. He would hear the words without actually comprehending them. While when he had first laid eyes on her he had been enthralled with her face now he was interested in the rest of her. She had a very nice body, think a mix between Beyonce and Fran Drescher during the _Nanny_ years, she had curves up the wazoom, an ass that wouldn't quit, and he hated to say it tits the size of Japan. Yep she was definitely every perverted man's fantasy. And he knew that he was going to burn for all eternity for his impure sexist thoughts because life wasn't fair and god was most certainly a woman.

By this time it had been a good two minutes since she had extended her hand out to him. She cleared her throat, snapped her fingers in front of his face, and exclaimed loudly, "Hello! Yea I know they're lovely but face up here try looking at it sometime. You know in a thing that I like to call **polite** society when someone introduces himself or herself it is common curtsey to do the same. Besides it would never work between us I'm married and you belong to some other gal or guy."

"Oh sorry about that I'm Harry what did you say your name was?"

"Sessilily, but you can call me Sexy Sessy everybody does. You know what's a funny coincidence Harry, my godson's name is Harry but I always call him Donovan or Donnie for short. Quite frankly no offense but I think Harry is such a dreadfully **boring **name but Donovan is so much better don't you think. You should see him he has the cutest little round face and his dark hair is so curly and uncontrollable. I can't wait to have a baby. Don't tell anyone this but his mom L.L. and dad Jay and my darling husband were supposed to come and wake me up but they must have gotten caught up with the baby though I'm kind of glad it was you, after all you can never have too many friends. Besides it gives time for my hubby to get used to the idea of having children. It's kind of funny for all of that talk of hating Jay he sure loves the babe, he spoils him something dreadful. You know what Harry you look an awful lot like Jay, are you related to him? If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were the spitting image of him except for your **eyes**. They look like L.L.'s. But no you can't be, can you? I know this may sound weird Harry but I need to look around your neck for a second it's very important. Gasp. The locket it's here I don't know how it's possible but it is, you're my godson Harry Donovan Potter."

**A.N.:** I know that there was no mentioning of the Harry/Draco relationship and that Harry kind of came off as having a crush on Sessy. But the way I like to see her is someone whose appeal transcends sexuality and gender. Besides Harry even though he can admit that he feels something different he is still very much in denial about his feelings for Draco. And my hope for having his godmother in his life is for her to be the catalyst that makes him realize that it is okay for him to have these feelings for Draco.

**A.N.2:** Love it, hate it? Please let me know in a review constructive criticism is accepted but please no flames.


	3. The Locket or Your Married to Who?

**Disclamer and Warnings:** See first chapter

**Dedications:** this chapter is dedicated to my first three reviewers: westkitsune, Bergit, and Gi Xian. You guys totally rock. I hope you like this next chapter.

Chapter 3 The Locket or your married to who?

"The locket it's here I don't know how it's possible but it is, you're my godson Harry Donovan Potter." The words echoed through the room bouncing off the walls and returning back slowly to Harry's ears.

"So what do we do now?" Said Harry in a surprisingly calm voice considering his world had just been flipped upside down.

"Now is where we hug, you tell me about everything that you've been up to these last few years, why you seem so surprised that I even exist because you know I really think that your parents should have had the decency to talk to you about the fifth marauder the person that almost single-handedly united the school in harmony and is it really too much to ask to have them once a year journey up here to make sure that I wasn't covered in cob webs, drowning in my own saliva, or being mauled to death by freakishly large mutant rats, and then we'll forget about the fact that a few minutes ago you were totally checking me out."

"I was not." Said Harry while blushing.

"Oh weren't you." Replied Sessy blatantly like a fox.

"Okay maybe a little. But in all fairness you weren't wearing a wedding ring and I didn't even know you existed until a few moments ago." Hearing a coughing sound he looks down and sees what can only be a wedding ring. It was quite beautiful actually in the center was a stone that was every color of the rainbow with combinations of red, blue, and green, surrounding it were three other stones one the color of fire, another deep blue, and the last green. Now if Harry had been a connoisseur in subjects other then food, Draco Malfoy and quidditch then he would have known that the center stone was tourmaline. Tourmaline was said to encourage artistic intuition, its many faces expressing every mood. The fire gem was opal. Some believed opals give their owners the gift of prophecy. Others consider the stone a fitting symbol of hope, innocence and purity. The deep blue was aquamarine. Some believe aquamarine to help the wearer conquer wickedness, and to have magical power to convey insight and foresight and it symbolizes happiness and everlasting youth. Finally the green stone was garnet, which is a symbol of friendship, love and devotion. "Well you weren't wearing it before," Harry said really embarrassed. "You said something about a locket earlier what is it and how come I haven't ever seen it."

"Magic, my dear Donnie, magic especially my magic can make your wildest dreams come true. Whoa that totally sounded like some sideshow circus act spiel just call me ringmaster. So any way your locket and my ring are protected by my magic to protect me, only the people I view as trustworthy can see them and as an extra precaution you can only talk about the locket to people that know about the locket's existence. Don't you think that's ingenious and it's beautiful too. We gave it too you on your first birthday; the locket was created to protect you. It was created from the best of our magic so that even if we are not with you, you will always be protected and know our love. It involves the four elements earth, wind, fire, and air when activated one of the four elements will protect you. Also written inside the locket is an important message. The locket won't open until you are ready for its lessons. Only after you have learned the message of the locket will you be able to defeat Voldemort. Whoa that sounded way too preachy." She lifted the locket from his neck, "See look at it isn't it beautiful we worked so hard on it. Virtually indestructible that is real gold from the ends of the universe frozen solid by dragon's breath and mermaid's kisses, the chain is woven unicorn and veela hair and for a little extra luck it was dipped in phoenix tears and blessed by the holy order of the Emancipation of the Sphinx. But what's this Harry, your locket it's been marked by a lightning bolt but know it can't be the only reason that would be there if one of the four elements had been activated and the only way to activate it is self sacrifice…? But then it would have left the mark on you and we can see that that didn't happen."

He moved the hair on his forehead out of the way and showed her his lightning shaped scar.

"**No!** They couldn't have could they…?"

"I'm sorry. I don't really know how to tell you this but my parents have been dead for about fifteen years. I don't really remember anything about them or anything about you. I don't even think that anyone else remembers you because I really think that someone would have mentioned that I have a godmother."

While he was telling her she slowly laid down her head and began to cry.

"This is just terrible!" she sobbed. "It was that rat wasn't it? I'm afraid it's my fault their dead, Harry. I was only meant to be asleep for a day a week tops. I wanted to sleep to dream about my future but apparently everything went wrong. I slept and slept and everyone forgot about me. They all forgot and everything I ever accomplished was forgotten. I'm so sorry I was young and in love. I was so young and had just married the one I'd been searching for, for thousands of years. Do you know what it's like to hold the one you love dying in your arms and to search for them for almost an eternity. I didn't want to lose him not again. I just thought that if I could sleep then I could dream then I would know how to save him. But they all forgot me; they forgot that I had warned them. Did you know that every person has one defining moment of their lives and that one moment marks their auras? And if you turn your head just at the right way at the exact time then you can read their future. However this only works upon first meeting the person because anytime after that the aura becomes muddled by your expectations of that person. I knew from the first moment I saw him that one day he would soon occupy the ninth circle of hell, that one day he would betray and kill them. I'm so sorry but I really need to think. I'm just so **shocked. **Have you ever had a dream that was just so dreadful and so foreboding that you would rather have your heart just stop beating then experience one more second of that nightmare. But when all is said and done a dream is just a dream and eventually you wake up and everything is all right again and you move on with your daily life. But what if your dream wasn't just a dream and when you opened your eyes everything wasn't back to normal, and you weren't quite sure what reality was. Furthermore you discover that everything you dreamed actually happened and that it was** all your fault. **This is **my hell** that I have created. But now I have to go find my husband and get down to the bottom of why things happened the way they did."

"But wait when will I see you again?" asked Harry.

"I'm sure you will see me in a few days." As she was saying she slowly began to disappear much like the way of the Cheshire cat. But before her mouth and eyes disappeared Harry managed to ask her,

"Who is your husband?"

"Severus Snape." She gave one last wink before disappearing.

"**Snape**?" Harry said incredulously, "Well that was certainly unexpected."

**

* * *

A.N.: The descriptions of the gemstones come from this great website http / www . mystic games. com/ gems. htm (remove the spaces) I encourage you all to check it out. I don't own the ninth circle of hell. I believe that is from Dante's _Inferno. _I don't own the Cheshire Cat that is owned by Lewis Carroll. This is the last of my already written chapters but I'm about ¾ done with the fourth chapter so that should be up either tomorrow or within a few days. ****Love it? Hate it?** Please let me know how this story is going in a review. No flames please, but constructive criticism is accepted. The descriptions of the gemstones come from this great website http / www . mystic games. com/ gems. htm (remove the spaces) I encourage you all to check it out. I don't own the ninth circle of hell. I believe that is from Dante's I don't own the Cheshire Cat that is owned by Lewis Carroll. This is the last of my already written chapters but I'm about ¾ done with the fourth chapter so that should be up either tomorrow or within a few days. Please let me know how this story is going in a review. No flames please, but constructive criticism is accepted. 

**Responses to reviewers:**

**To ****westkitsune:** Yep this will definitely turn out to be a Harry/Draco story. In fact next chapter there is a lot of Harry being in denial about his feelings. Thanks for the review and for putting me on your author's alert list.

**To Bergit:** Thanks for the review. Thanks for explaining the rules about grammer. I really suck at using commas. But believe me I'm a lot better then when I first started writing. I hope I improve more in the future.

**To Gi Xian:** Don't worry I hope that it will make more sense later. I plan to have everything explained as the story moves on. Thanks for the review and for putting me on your author's alert list.


	4. Annocement from Dumbledore or Elephants ...

Disclaimer and Warnings: See first chapter

Dedications: This chapter is dedicated to the two reviewers of last chapter lovedbytheangels and Gi Xian you guys totally rock

"Announcement from Dumbledore or Elephants named Bob"

The next time that he saw her it was a Thursday. He remembered that it was Thursday because usually Thursday was his anti-denial day the perfect time for super secret Draco watching. Thursday had officially become his anti-denial day last year when the stress of hiding a secret became so large that it had forced his magic to bring the metaphor elephant in the room to life. Yes another one of the pesky side effects of magic it tended to bring metaphors into life in unimaginable ways. This time it had resulted in purple elephant with magenta and periwinkle polka dots named Bob. He remembered the moment that he discovered Bob's existence he was playing Wizards Chess with Ron in the Griffendor common room when Hermione came up and interrupted their game and asked him, "Harry there's an elephant in the room do you know anything about it?"

"If by elephant you mean my inability to commit due to my inexplicable and unacknowledged mating urges to uptight blond Slytherins with sticks up their asses whose name starts with D and end with o then I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about."

"Well no I didn't mean that at all but that's interesting we should really get back to your urges later when their isn't a freakishly large elephant named Bob standing in our room who says that he wants to talk to you. I really think you should go clear up this mess before we all get in trouble again."

Yea he had taken care of the mess but Bob decided that he was to good for the closet where all of the other dirty, little secrets or metaphors belonged. Bob just had to cause more trouble and trample some first year students. That of course led to an incredibly embarrassing conference with Dumbledore, which led to the discussion of past childhood experiences. The results of which still made his ears blush at the mention of the words caramel, lasagna, and parakeets. To protect his mental health he had promised Dumbledore that he would do something to prevent Bob from ever coming back. That of course led to anti-denial Thursday also he locked Bob up in Foster's Home for Metaphors Brought to Life. But question is it still denial if you're aware of what you're in denial about or is it unacknowledgement wait was that even a real word? So should he change the name into Acknowledgement Thursday, or in the grand scheme of things maybe the name wasn't as important as the fact that that skanky slut Pansy was looking at his man. That bitch, she was looking more like a dog every time he saw her. Oh what was he saying? Oh right, it was Thursday morning and he was eating peanut butter and bananas waffles with slivered almonds and whipped cream smothered with syrup with a big foamy glass of milk on the side. God he loved those waffles, oh darn it he was going off tangent again. He really should start drinking coffee. And now a word from our sponsors: "The best part of waking up is Folgers in your cup."

So anyway he was eating breakfast when Dumbledore made an announcement to the room, "Excuse me this your headmaster speaking, can I have your attention please, this year we are lucky enough to have a new class open to all those persons seventeen and older. It will be at 10:55 Thursday mornings. Anyone old enough who is interested should contact his or her head of house immediately for more information. Thank you."

He probably wouldn't have given the class another thought if he hadn't seen the hot one get up from his seat and walk towards that greasy git of a man Severus "My goal in life is to drive everyone I meet completely bonkers and I kick dogs and steal candy from children on a daily basis" Snape and grabbed a piece of paper from him and then disappeared. So it was a great relief when his dear friend and confidante Hermione Granger "kindly" recommended that they should go check the class out. In a typical fashion Ron began to protest loudly to the idea of an extra class.

Of course as everyone should know Ronald Weasly was the type of bloke that didn't like anything that didn't include the words wizards chess, Quidditch, or Hermione or all of the above and he was deeply adverse to the idea of any that situation that involved the phrase "extra work". Furthermore he tended to question the sanity of anyone that would aspire to doing anything more then what was required. So it was quite a shocker to most everyone when six months ago he began dating Hermione "I live to be at the top of the intellectual food chain" Granger.

"But Mione," Ron moaned, "I don't want to take another class. I already do too much as it is."

"If by too much you mean wasting your time on that **silly 'sport'** Quidditch or goofing off with that game Wizard's chess then yes I do agree you do way too much. How do you live with yourself, don't you ever get tired of living in mediocrity? I know you are so much better then this you are dating me after all. Furthermore if you don't give this opportunity a chance I won't wear that fuzzy pink slip that you like so much to bed anymore." Hermione ranted.

"Oh God my ears, my ears! Why would you say something like that? I have this picture now of you and him and the horizontal tango. I love you guys and think of you as my family hells bells I'll even sing at your wedding if you want me to but please don't ever mention fuzzy pink slip again." Harry wailed.

"Oh grow up, Harry! Sex is a natural part of life it is something that is meant to be explored and dealt with frankly and overtly. Besides you are coming with us too. Come on boys there will be no more protesting from you two. Let's get cracking and fight out what the scoop is." Hermione scolded.

So without another word the trio walked up to Professor McGonical and told her that they were "interested" in the new class. The next thing they knew they were in front of a door in a hallway that they had never seen before. And who should they find was none other then their housemates Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan.

"Well hello guys. Do any of you happen to know what is going on?" Dean questioned.

"I'm curious to find out who our new teacher is, is it someone we know and more importantly are they gorgeous and willing to give a little bit of extra credit if you know what I mean."

Suddenly a voice from what was once an empty space behind them answered them "But what is gorgeous? Many say that beauty is the eye of the beholder. I believe that love is what truly makes us beautiful. How can someone with love in his or her heart be anything other then beautiful? But to answer your question yes she is quite pleasing to the eye and she does believe in extra credit but I'm afraid not the kind that you were hoping."

The voice belonged to one of the most beautiful women any of them had ever seen. She was dressed in a soft, flowing silk dress the color of sunshine. Her hair fell in soft dark waves with a gold tint to it. Harry knew exactly who she looked like. She looked exactly like. She looked exactly like a slightly younger and softer version of Sessilily and he was about to ask her about it when Seamus began to flirt with shamelessly with her.

"Who are you my delicate rose and where have you been all of my life, I'll I have to say to you is do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by you again."

"Thank you for the compliment but I'm not your true love. He's always been right in front of your nose but you've been too blind to see it. But don't worry his love is true unlike all of the others and he will wait for you. Besides I already have a boyfriend its been going on for twenty years now unless you completely disregard the whole fifteen years where he didn't exist and I was forgotten."

"Twenty years holy shit!" Seamus exclaimed.

"I think what he meant was that you look to be about our age. Exactly how old are you?" Dean questioned her.

"A word of advice my friends looks can be deceiving. It all depends on how you look at things. I've been alive for twenty years but I was created to be the age seventeen while two of my sisters will grow old and one will eventually die seventeen is the age I'll remain for all eternity. But that will make more sense once you learn more about our nature. I think it is time for you two to go on to class I need to talk to my godson. Just go on through the door. Seamus, remember what I said. And Dean I have a little bit of advice for you too. Don't pay attention to anything he does or says. He's just scared; he's never been in love before. Go with love my children. All will be well. I'm positively hopeful that things will work out for you two."

While she was talking her clothes changed from a magnificent yellow to a refreshing mint green while her hair took on a green glow. The boys entered the room and then she turned to the trio and said, "I'm just so happy right now. I've been waiting for this moment for fifteen years now. I knew that one day Sessy would wake up and you would finally remember me your godmother. It's been so lonely spending the years with all of the people that I loved moving on with their lives without me. But I've been there for you and all of my little godbabies my little Weasley children. I was there for every moment of your life I was there when you lost your first tooth, I was there when you had your first kiss, and I felt it the moment you fell in love. Don't you remember me Ronnie?

* * *

Interlude: A Memory

Today I am two. Today was an interesting day. We all went to the circus. Every one of us including my friends Harry and Draco and all of our parents and godparents. Those two are always trying to kiss each other. Godmama says that one day I will find a nice boy or girl to love and then I will understand. But I just think that I'm only two and kissing is just gross. My godmama is cooler then all of the rest she can talk to anything including all of us kids. She actually understands us unlike all of the other adults and she doesn't underestimate or patronize us. She says that since it is my birthday she will answer a question for me but only one question. I know that I am running out of time that soon I will grow and forget. She has explained to me many times that this is the ways things are. That when we are born we are born with all of the knowledge of all our past lives but eventually we have to forget so we can move on and live our new lives. I have so many questions for her; I think she must know everything there is to know. I could ask where the fountain of youth is, or how do I cure cancer or more importantly I could ask the ever popular how many licks **does **it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of the Tootsie Pop? But I think I would like to know what the meaning of life is. Living life is hard enough as it is. But I think that it should be easier this time around if I don't have to worry about what my purpose is. I ask her, "What is my purpose in life." To which she replies, "to love, my child, the reason you are here is to love." I'm not completely satisfied with the answer. I may have the intelligence and the memories of an adult but I still am only at the emotional level of a two year old. Maybe I just need to wait and get new life experiences before this all makes sense. But if the reason we are here is to know love then why are some people so cold and why is their war, famine, and rape? This is all so confusing I should just stop thinking all together and just feel. All around me there is chaos and noise; People are chatting animatedly, the twins are playing tricks on people with Sirius and Remus, Percy is lecturing Aunt Sylvia on the 1654 war between the indigenous yetis of Tibet against yodeling monkeys of Siberia, the new baby Ginny is crying, Aunt Cecilia is trying to seduce a clown, While Aunt Sessy is painting a picture of a frowning Uncle Severus, while my parents are trying to sneak in a little smooch in while no one is looking, and finally Godmama is reading to Harry, Draco, and I. Her voice gently lulls over me; I nestle inside her arms, and let her cinnamon smells wash over me while I slowly start to fall asleep. I think this is what love must be like. I love this strange woman, my godmother, Legna.

* * *

(Interlude Over) 

After the memory was over Ron practically latched himself on to his godmother. "My Godmama I can't believe that I forgot all about you. I finally understand what it is like to love someone with all of your heart, Godmama I would like you to meet the love of my life Hermione."

"May I borrow your eyes for a second Ronnie I would like to see your dear one and Harry too of course. I suppose I could change into another one of my forms, but you never really knew about my powers and I don't think you guys are quite ready for that after practically just meeting me and all. Besides it's always interesting to see someone through another's eyes especially if they are in love with person that they are looking at. It won't hurt at all I promise it just might be a little bit strange."

"I don't really understand what you mean but of course you can borrow them."

For a few seconds the two completely switched bodies. For a few brief moments Ron felt all of the power in the universe. He felt everything in the entire universe; it was as if he could feel every emotion that every single living thing had ever felt since the dawn of existence. He felt every tear, every laugh, and every scream. He could see nothing but he was aware of everything. But before he could faint from the sheer enormity of it all things were back to normal and she began to speak again.

"Thank you for that Ronnie she is so lovely and you are growing into a handsome man Harry."

"You amaze me, I don't know how you can survive feeling the emotions of the whole world bombarding you at once and then being blind on top of that. I don't know if I would be able to survive."

"Oh you silly goose I wouldn't do anything to harm you, it wasn't the emotions of the whole world, it was just all of the emotions ever felt in this room and by you three."

"You're an empath aren't you? But I didn't know that they were that powerful and that they could be blind." Hermione questioned her inquisitively.

"Well you know what they say, 'love is blind'. The people that you know to be empaths are not true empaths. These people only have partial empathy they are only able to feel other's emotions if they are real strong emotions or if they are really connected to the other person. I'm the only full empath living now because usually they die before they are one month old. As for the whole blind thing I just see the world differently then all of you. The world is filled with so many lies. People are constantly lying to themselves and other people. Their worldview is marred by their own perceptions of themselves and their perceptions of others. But I see the world as it really is. I see people as they really are. No hiding, no bullshit, just real. I think it is probably time for you guys to go on to class. But I will answer each of your questions. Harry you're right I'm not your godmother but I am an aspect of her that was brought to life. Ron I'm not watching you all of the time I do have other godchildren to watch over and I would never do anything to invade your privacy. Finally Hermione you're wondering how Ron was suddenly able to remember me and his second birthday. That's due to the fact that I'm incapable of lying and being lied to. When I asked him if he remembered me it triggered his last memory of me. Oh also I'm not reading any of your minds you're all just broadcasting it very loudly. That will also enable me to be able to help you all if you ever need me. If you ever need me I'll be able to find you. But now class is starting just go into the door with an open mind and everything will soon make sense. Have a good class."

The three entered the room and all were startled to discover…

Authors Note: At about four and a half single spaced this the longest chapter that I have ever done. Love it, hate it? Please let me know in a review. Constructive criticism is accepted but please no flames. I know that this all kind of confusing but I promise that it will make sense later on. Also in this chapter I introduced the memory interlude. As the story progresses you will get a lot of this because one of the characters has the power of memory.

Response to Reviews:

To Gi Xian: I'm so glad that you love it. And the question about Sessy being a Maureder who is in love with Snape. Basically as the story moves on you will find out that things were almost completely different in the world where she exists. Also you will find out why there is the rivalry between the Maureders and Severus. Also Sessy is related to two of the Maureders. And as for the whole Sessy/Snape relationship reincarnation plays a big role in it. Thanks for the review.

To lovedbytheangels: Thanks for the review and for adding me on your author alert list. I really like Sessy too she cracks me up when I write about her. I'm sorry that this chapter is kind of confusing too but I need all of these pieces so that later on they will all add up and make sense.


End file.
